1. Field
This disclosure relates to a nanowire comprising a silicon rich oxide and a method for producing the same. More particularly, disclosed herein is a nanowire with excellent conductive properties and optical characteristics. The nanowire comprises a silicon rich oxide. Disclosed herein too is a method for easily producing the nanowire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nanowire is a material having a linear shape. In general, nanowires have a diameter that is on the order of nanometers, a length of several hundred nanometers, micrometers or millimeters and different physical properties depending on the diameter and/or the length thereof. Nanowires having diameters that are in the nanometer range display quantum-limited electrical and/or optical characteristics. These characteristics are distinguishable from those of the same material in its bulk form. As a result, nanowires have received considerable attention as an advanced technology material that can be used for a variety of applications in electronic devices and as optical elements. Silicon nanowires that are capable of being employed in current silicon semiconductor technology have recently been drawing increased interest and attention as an alternative approach to overcome restrictions in technological equipment designs at length scales of several tens of nanometers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a novel nanowire with improved electrical and/or optical characteristics, in addition to having a simple method for mass-production of the nanowire.